


You scratched my car

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [22]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: June Darby saw how Airachnid and Arcee argue about who has the right to hold Jack when he was trying to rest. Jack was clearly tired and confused and June felt sorry for him, it must be hard for him to be a Cybertronian sparkling with limited processing capability. June hoped that Jack's processors would develop faster so that he could think like he used to when he was still human





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of several stories that form the Jack and femmes series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**You scratched my car**

June Darby saw how Airachnid and Arcee argue about who has the right to hold Jack when he was trying to rest. Jack was clearly tired and confused and June felt sorry for him, it must be hard for him to be a Cybertronian sparkling with limited processing capability. June hoped that Jack's processors would develop faster so that he could think like he used to when he was still human

It was still hard to accept that Airachnid had captured Jack and they had chased her around the mountain range and for their surprise Airachnid had surrendered herself to their mercy. Of course after the first shock they had noticed that it was Jack that was controlling Airachnid and Jack's body was inside of the spider. To their horror they discovered that Airachnid had placed Jack into her gestation chamber and Jack had transformed to her sparkling. Now they had to accept that Airachnid was Jack's new mother and when Airachnid gave birth to her sparkling they had noticed that Jack was now a femme.

Arcee had adapted to the situation quite fast and that showed how flexible transformer were when they faced new situations. After all the confusion with Jack's rebirth Arcee had stood up and claimed that as a sparkmate she has right to look after Jack until he would regain his senses. Of course Airachnid had claimed that she was the best one as she was now Jack's new mother or carrier like Cybertronians liked to call it.

When Arcee and Airachnid had started to argue, June had burned her fuses with them and she had demonstrated her new powers to both of them. After that they had looked her with optics wide when she had the made decision that they both would share the responsibility to look after Jack and that she would be monitoring both of them.

She walked closer to Airachnid and Arcee and when they noticed her arguing stopped right away. "June! Hug!" yelled Jack and run to hug her, it had started to be a tradition that every time when June walked into the room she got hug from him.

"Hi Honey, are you Okay?" she asked and waited a bit as Jack was quite slow when he had to tell something.

"Honey Okay, Honey tired, can't sleep in the noise." he explained and looked June with his beautiful green optics. June almost laughed, they all had called Jack so many times to Honey that now he thought that it was his Cybertronian name.

June had a hard time to adjust her own Cybertronian form and now she tried to understand that Jack had reborn as a femme. She looked at Jack and compared him to herself. Jack was almost head taller and his body was well-formed and all parts in him were perfectly balanced, she had to admit that his Cybertronian form looked super hot if she used human standards. One thing made June a bit annoyed, Jack had a larger breasts armors than what she had and she would never thought that she lose in this are to her own son. Jack released her from the hug and run back to sit on Airachnid's lap, June smiled to him and turned her attention towards the two large femmes.

"Jack needs to have his rest or his systems are getting overloaded." June looked at first Airachnid and then Arcee, it seems that it was up to her to decide which one of them would rest with Jack.

"You both, got in the berth and let Jack rest between you two and if I hear that he did on get enough rest because you two made too much noise, I will punish both of you.

"YES June!" both of them yelled same time and run out of the room with Jack. She had newer seen them move like that, previously they tried to argue with her. Recently she had understood that among the femmes there was a strict picking order and those that demonstrated strong mind and ability to use force were in high rank. Even if June was small she knows that she could take down larger Cybertronians and she had demonstrated that when she took Dreadwing's

She saw that Ratchet had watched the hole incident from his computer terminal and he looked amused. "They really started to respect you after you zapped them." he said and laughed.

June grinned and extended her both servos in front of her and activated her newly found weapon. Arch of electricity formed between her servos and smell of ozone filled the air. Ratchet started to look nervous and said, "Don't you dare to zap me again, last time I lost most of my lubricants and they are hard to replace."

June laughed and turned off his scary weapon, she remembered how Arcee and Airachnid had screamed and danced around when she had zapped them. She had forgotten that poor Jack felt both of them through the bonds, but for June's relief he had still laughed so much that his processors had made him shut down for half an hour.

June walked to the human area next to Ratchet's terminal and asked, "Can you tell more about Jack?"

"I have his latest scan here, what do you want to know?"

She thought a moment and asked, "Is he male or female?"

Ratchet looked her and asked, "Eh! Why do you ask that?"

"Well, as a human he was a male and I was a female and when I turned to femme I don't feel a big change it my gender, I still have female form and mind."

Ratchet snorted and said, "Humans and their silly genders, femmes look like a female humanoid because whoever created them long time ago must have used humanoid females as a model."

"You mean that Jack is a male even If he looks like a female?"

Ratchet looked desperate and said, "Let's say that his frame type is femme and the majority of his systems are coming with the frame type, but from his core code he is still a same Jack that he used to be."

Finally she understood, "OH! So when he gets his processors fully operational he is him self again?"

Ratchet grinned and said, "Yes, but he is going to be confused with femme code and systems."

June thought a bit and said, "Well, that would be interesting to see."

"Maybe you are interested to know that Jack is also triple changer spider like Airachnid."

June had never thought about transformations, "Can he transform to the spider mode?"

"No he still does not have legs in his back, they may grow in when he gets older, but I can't be sure of that." said Ratchet and looked like he was holding something juicy.

"Just say it!"

Ratchet grinned and said, "There is a possibility that one of Jack's alt form can mimic human form."

"WHAT! You mean that he can be back at himself if he wants?" She yelled with a happy tone.

"I can't be sure before we see how his transformations really work, but your systems we can check now." Ratchet looked her like he was waiting something.

June was stunned, she had not thought about her own abilities, her mind was constantly going around Jack. Quick check in her systems told that her t-cog was ready and waiting commands. She thought how her human form had looked and she heard transformation sound. June's armor parts started to move and make her thinner and same time silver liquid started to pour out from her armor. With in seconds she was totally covered by the silver liquid and transformation was over.

"How do I look like?" she asked and hoped to find a mirror.

Ratchet was looking her with a shocked expression, "Primus! I never seen an advanced transformation like that. Nanobots made a human like a tissue around your femme frame and even your optics change to look like a human eye."

June looked down and saw her old human body, it was naked and exactly like she remembered it was before she transformed to Cybertronian. She was a bit disappointed that her breasts were smaller than in her femme form. Suddenly she got an idea, she concentrated and soon her breasts were growing a bit.

"Perfect! I feel like the old me and from the reflection of your optics it seems that my face and hair are also looking same." She saw how Ratchet nodded.

"Okay! I will take myself for a test run, see you a later." She said and started to walk towards her car, she had her spare clothes and personal items stored in there. After her femme transformation she had started to use her new car as a personal space and it had grown to be really important for her.

"Be careful and call me if you need an emergency ground bridge." yelled Ratchet.

When she got to the car she got a bag out of the car trunk and started to select clothes. She took several items out and laid them at the top of the car. When she had finally selected clothes and dressed up she looked herself from car door mirror. At the bottom she was wearing black shoes with high heels and light blue jeans and in top she had a white shirt with top buttons open. She was happy for the result and decided to accept this and for her surprise she saw message that she had used 1% of her alt storage, whatever that meant. She put remaining clothes back into the bag and decided to get more clothes from home as she did not want to borrow those that Jack and Arcee had in their wardrobe.

June decided to head first to the shopping mall and buy some food and drinks to fill the fridge, that would give a good reason to walk around the mall. After that she would go home to check mail and watch TV and enjoy some peace and quiet. She sat into her new car and started to drive to the base exit and out to the desert.

June really loved her new hybrid car, it was a gift from Jack and that made it really special for her. She had even warned the Autobots that if any of them tried to do naughty things to her beautiful car she would make them suffer for it. She specially feared that Bumblebee would try to something as she had seen how he had admired her car. She hoped that poor Bot did not fall in love with her car as that would not end well.

She accelerated and heard how nicely gasoline engine started to work with the electric motor. She noticed that driving the car was now a lot easier task, she could monitor several things parallel and her reactions were super fast compared to human. She even noticed that the car's computer was trying to communicate with her and it sounded like a young dog who was happily barking after birds.

June giggled and patted the car console, "Good girl." June decided that when she gets back to base she asks Ratchet to update her car a bit.

When she arrived to the shopping mall she started to look for free parking lot and soon she noticed one near the entrance. She hurried towards it and got into the parking lot before anyone else got a change to claim it. She turned her car off and stepped out of it and noticed that a black car arrived and stopped behind her car, like waiting something.

June started to walk towards the entrance when she heard how someone yelled, "Bitch you took my place!" She stopped and turned slowly, it took her whole will power not to transform to her femme mode.

She saw a large muscular man looking her from the side window of the black car, he pointed her with his finger and yelled again, "Bitch, your junk car is in my parking lot."

"It was a free lot and there is no name or number on it so go find another one." she said and tried to keep her emotions in control. Old single mother June would have made a humble apology and taken her car to the other parking lot, but femme inside her wanted to kill this rude man.

The man was starting to get angry and he yelled, "Do you know who I am?"

June looked the man and tried to find him from her memory, but only thing she could find was that she had seen this man once driving around with Vince. "No, I don't know, please do tell me." she asked and looked the man

There was a silence,clearly the man did not want to say it out loud. She smiled to him and said with a sarcastic tone, "Oh I'm sorry! You really don't know who you are. I can't help you with the memory disorders, you should go and see the doctor."

June turned away and walked into the shopping mall, it was better to leave or she would have to explain Agent Fowler why there was a dead man in the car park.

She did not waste much time in the shopping mall, her main purpose was just go walk around humans and enjoy the feeling again. She just bought some things, what she thought that would be useful and headed back to the her car.

When she saw her car, its both sides were all scratched and someone had scratched a rude text in the hood of the car. That was not all, both side mirrors were hanging from the wires and there was a deep dent in the driver's door. June felt like crying, her beautiful car was now ruined. For her it was clear who had done this, it was the rude man in the black car.

Continued in ch2


	2. Chapter 2

**You scratched my car  
**

June Darby was furious, her car had been violated and femme inside her demanded revenge. June tried to calm down, she feared that if her emotions got out of control she would transform back to her femme form and that would blow her cover. The first thing she did was place her shopping bag in her car next to the co-driver seat. In her mind she asked what would Jack want her to do now? She knows that Jack would be calm and analytic in this kind of situation and just thinking of Jack made her calm down a bit.

She started to go through latest events in her mind and it was clear who had violated her car, it was the rude man in the black car. She searched his image from her memory and looked the car license plate number from it. June started her car and slowly drive around the huge car park and same time her optics kept scanning cars. Finally June found what she was looking from the shadow of the building near the back corner of the car park.

June kept driving and after she exited the car park, she started to look safe place to hide her car. She saw one small car mechanics shop and drive next to its office building. She stepped out of her car and walked into the office, when she opened the door she heard how a small bell rang nicely.

There was a middle aged man behind the computer and he nodded to her and asked, " How can I help you?"

June smiled and said, "I had a little accident, someone kicked my car mirrors off, can you help to attach them before they fall to the road?"

The man looked from the window and estimated how badly they were damaged, "Yes we can do that, it should be easy if they are not badly broken."

"Thanks, how long it takes? I need to get to home soon, my kids are waiting." June was in a hurry, but for different reasons.

The man looked at her and said, "One hour and 200 bucks and you can drive with the car, but mirror are not totally repaired, you need to take your car into the dealer's shop for final repairs."

June smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks, you are the life saver, I will go and get something to eat from nearby mall and be back in one hour." She gave the car keys to the man and signed the work order.

After June left the car mechanics shop she started to walk towards the mall, she tried to move casually and when she saw that no-one was watching she transformed to her femme form and blended into the background colors.

June was a bit surprised that her clothes had disappeared during the transformation, she had kind of expected to have them still on her. She studied her t-cog data and saw picture of her human form with all the clothes on. She smiled when she understood that it had taken only 1% of her storage capacity and she could have other human forms with different clothes in her storage space.

She moved towards her target, she was now almost totally invisible as her colors change to match the ground and buildings. Soon she arrived to the shopping mall car park and she noticed that her target was still in there. Quick scan revealed two surveillance cameras, but they were focusing to the mall entrance area.

June moved closer and avoided to stepping on the surface of the car park as it would be harder to match with the color and she did not want to have any white stripes on her body. When she was close enough she activated her scanner and targeted the black car. Information started to flow on her HUD display and diagram of the car appeared with detailed information what was inside the car.

She swore out loud as the car had some drugs inside its trunk and gun under the driver's seat. In her mind she connected the dots, that's why she had a memory of that rude man and Vince. She knows that Vince had done some drug dealing when Airachnid had killed him and his friends. Now she hoped that Airachnid would be here, she could follow the car in her silent helicopter mode and shoot it full of holes when it was in the remote area. She knows that Jack would not lend his Airachnid for that kind of use and she was a bit shamed of her violent thoughts.

Just thinking about Airachnid made June angry again and she started to sneak closer. She was hissing when she arrived to the black car. Owner of the car was lucky that he was not in there, he would have died on the spot.

She transformed her right hand nails to her blades and started to move them along the side of the car. "You scratch my car, I scratch your car." she said and let her blades dig into the side of the car. Her long whip like a vibrating blade cut metal like a paper. From the side window June saw how drivers side seat fell down and how airbag exploded. She cut everything and when she stopped, she noticed that half of the car was slashed to shreds and it looked kind of funny.

June was smiling when she headed back to her car, she felt like she was now even with the rude man. When she was in the safe distance she transformed back to her human form and saw that the clothes were back on and they were fresh like just washed.

When she arrived to the car mechanics shop she noticed that mechanic had just stopped working with her car and greeted her.

"You were lucky, mirrors were not broken and I just popped them in place and that ugly dent in your driver door, I used suction cup to pull it back. "

June smiled, "That's wonderful, now I only have to explain scratches to my husband." Somehow she was thinking Jack when she said that.

The man was clearly happy for the compliment and his smile got wider when June gave him 300 bucks. "Thanks again for the good work." Now she had only to deal with the scratches and maybe she could ask help from Ratchet.

* * *

When June arrived to her house she noticed that Agent Fowler had kept his promise and everything was taken care of while she was away. After she got her car into the garage she heard the familiar sound from outside. It was her nosy neighbor Jill, she had a life mission to know what was going on in the neighborhood and the worst part was that she looked like a barbie doll and all the men drooled over her. June stepped outside of the garage to greet her nosy neighbor.

"Hi June, how are you doing?" Jill asked and tried to peek into the garage.

June decided to talk with her so she would go away faster, "Hi Jill, I just got back to home from a long trip." She turned around and asked with a girly voice, "Do you see anything different?"

"Oh My God! June you look younger, and your bust size has increased. So that's why you were away!"

"Sorry Jill, I need to go in and start unpacking, lets talk more later." June started to move towards the door when she hard Jill ask, "Where is Jack?"

June knows that Jill's daughter Jessica was in the same class with Jack and that girl has developed some kind of crush on him and she got a feeling that both daughter and mother had set their eyes on her Jack. Just a thought of that made June a jealous and she said with casual tone, "Oh! He is still in the hospital, his sex change operation is still ongoing."

Jill stared at June in shock with her mouth open and June used this opportunity to sneak into the house and locked the door behind her.

When June got into the living room she could not hold it anymore and she started to laugh, this was hilarious. She was a bit concerned that now Jill would tell Jessica and she would tell everyone about this new rumor. June tried to think about the consequences of that kind of rumor floating around and she started to laugh again. At least now every girl in town would stop daydreaming about her Jack.

After she stopped laughing she let out of sigh, she knows that Jack is quite popular among the females of Jasper and that was partly her fault, if she would not have messed up with the jack's phone that picture would not be out there. She still remembered her horror when she had noticed that one of her coworkers had that picture as a phone's background picture.

She placed her shopping bag into the kitchen table and started to empty it, it contained several drinks and food that could be stored for a long time. She was sure that she could not use those, but it did not hurt to have real food in the house if she got guests like Agent Fowler or his men.

Without thinking June took one cola bottle from the fridge and started to drink from it. When she noticed what she was doing it was already too late, she had the bottle at her lips and cola was already pouring into her. June started to panic, what would happen now, she had poured cola into her Cybertronian systems. She had to sit down and the only thing she could think was to call Ratchet.

June activated her internal comm system and selected Ratchet's frequency. "Ratchet its June, I need to ask something from you." she said with panic in her voice.

"Ratchet here, what do you need to know?"

"What happens if I accidentally drank some cola?"

There was a silence before Ratchet asked more information, "How much you drank?"

"Half of the bottle, is that dangerous?" She asked and started to feel the panic, she did not want to damage her body, not now when Jack was also Cybertronian.

"Have you eaten any candies?" Ratchet asked.

"NO!" she yelled in panic.

"Good, then you won't explode" Said Ratchet.

"Oh My God!" she yelled and got a mental image of her exploding in her own house.

"Do you have mirror in there?" Ratchet asked and sounded curious.

"YES!" she yelled and run to the mirror.

"Do you still have dental plates in your mouth?"

"YES! I have teeth in my mouth"

"Are they cleaner than normally?" asked Ratchet and now June started to suspect that Ratchet was making fun of her.

"RATCHET! Stop making fun of me and tell the truth" She yelled with angry tone.

Ratchet laughed in the comm and asked, "What is your system status?

June focused to her systems and started to look traces of cola and what happened to it, the only thing she found was that message saying that her energon converter was activated and her energon level had increased slightly. She took the cola and emptied the bottle into her mouth and looked what was happening. Her energon converted activated and transformed the cola into energon and her energon reserves got a bit higher.

June let out a relieved sigh, "No worries Ratchet, my energon converter just processed the cola and turned it to the energon." She said and started to hang up the connection.

"PRIMUS! WHAT? June what did you..." she lost the rest as connection closed.

June decided to experiment more and she took the glass of water and drank that, it was also turned to energon. Then she ate some of the can food that she had and that was turned to energon. She was smiling, this was fun she looked around and tried think what she could eat next. She saw metal bottle cap and placed it into her mouth and it was soon grinned down by her dental plates and it was also turned to energon. June giggle, she could eat almost anything and turn it to energon. She continued her experiments until her breasts started to hurt, she noticed that her energon storages were all 100% full. June giggle she had just got a great idea how to release some extra pressure, she decided to try it when she gets back to the base.

* * *

Later that night after June had cleaned the whole house and was now looking herself from the bedroom mirror, she had made her body naked and she had already added several sets of clothes to her t-cog's storage memory. She had black sexy lingerie now on with the stockings and she posed to the mirror and decided to accept this too, maybe she could get a change to show it to Jack. Next she tried black one piece swimsuit, she liked it a lot it had a zipper in the front and she could use it adjust how much she revealed herself. Finally she got to the jogging clothes and she accepted one that had sneakers, black tights and black tight shirt, it would give some protection when she runs at the night time and made her look sporty.

Suddenly the house phone rang and when she answered there was only silence and then, it was just hanged to her ear. She thought that it was just a wrong number and caller was a shy person, that happened time to time.

June heard knocking coming from the back door, she wondered who that could be at this time of the night. She thought that it must be one the agents that monitored the house, sometimes they liked to sneak in through the back door and use the toilet or get a cup of coffee. June grabbed bathrobe and covered her jogging clothes with that and walked to open the back door.

When June opened the door she saw that the rude man was standing there with a large gun in his hands. "I found you bitch! I don't know how you did it, but you're going to pay for ruining my car."

June was so surprised that she just stood there and stared the man. The man fired his gun and she felt how bullets hit her torso and impact force slammed her backwards into the house. She was laying there gasping for air and she heard how the rude man yelled from the door, "Bitch! Now you know me! I'm the guy that killed you!."

Someone said behind the rude man said, "John, it's done, now let's get the hell outta here before cops show up!"

Continued in chapter 3

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**You scratched my car  
**

Agent William "Bill" Fowler was laying on his bed and heard how his wife Lydia was snoring next to him and how Lydia's annoying dog Fluffy was walking nervously around the bed. They had this kind of weird on/off marriage were his wife left him and when he begged enough on his knees she came back. Of course he had tried to be with the other women and latest one was Nurse June Darby. When they had a lunch together she had just talked about her son Jack and clearly Jack was the only man in June's life, so no luck with her.

He stood up slowly from the bed and walked to the kitchen and opened the box where he kept his medicines and took one pill with a glass of water. He had started to develop a slight dependence to these medicines and he blamed Jack Darby. When he had come into the picture everything had started to go crazy and his stress levels started to be all time high. He had already survived one heart attach and he wanted to avoid second one.

Bill let out a long hearth braking sigh and noticed that Fluffy was sitting front of him and begging some food. He looked the dog and smiled. He opened the fridge and gave one boiled egg to the dog and said, "Good boy, eat your egg and go sleep with mommy." Lydia did not know that he gave the dog some eggs, they made the dog fart like a grown up man. He grinned It was his cover operation as he could aways blame the dog.

His phone started to ring and his hands shook when he answered the phone. It was his co-worker and Jack's unofficial contact person Agent Lisa Smith, she was related to one of his bosses and Bill feared that she was there to monitor him.

"Bill, we have an issue, June Darby has left the base and now we are getting weird reports from Jasper."

Bill let out a sigh and asked, "What kind of reports?"

"We have one shredded car in the shopping mall, it belongs to local drug and weapon dealer. Security guards saw him talking with a woman that looked like June Darby, apparently he scratched her car."

Bill was now plain white from his face and that took a lot, "OH! LORD!"

"Yes and to make it worse I have just received a report from agent guarding the Darby residence that he heard assault rifle sounds from the house and he also saw how car sped way from the scene. He is now going to go in and investigate."

Bill started to get back to his senses and said, "Stop him! June is now a femme and if he walks into the house with a gun in his hand he may get killed."

He heard how Lisa yelled orders into the radio and the she continued, "He was stopped just in time, someone just run out of the house and is now pursuing the car."

"OH! Lord, that must be June, stay far away from her and focus to find that car before she does." He swears in his mind, why did Ratchet let June out of the base, she is still a bit unstable from her mind.

"What we do if we find the car?"

Bill was now sweating, if June got hurt it would be hard to predict how Jack would take it, there was a risk that he would start his own war against the attackers. It would be hard to cover up a bunch of femmes going around and shooting people they claim to be bad guys. The risk was too high, he needed to think something and quickly.

* * *

John was driving the car fast as he could and next to him was his right hand man Kyle. He saw how black spot grows larger in the rear view mirror and he was starting to get scared. He had shot almost full clip towards the woman and seen how the bullets slammed her into the house. When they got into the car they saw how the woman run out of the house and started to run after them. Kyle had managed to shoot her ones and she had tripped down and they had gained some distance, but now they were losing it fast.

Kyle was reloading their assault rifle with shaking hands, "What is she? She is not a human is she? Humans can't run 60 mph or can they?"

"I don't know, I didn't go to high school!" He yelled to Kyle.

The car drifted from past the street corners and when they got back to the strait line they saw that she was gone. Suddenly they heard a loud bang from the car roof and they saw how it bent down. She had made a shortcut past the houses and was now on the car roof. Suddenly a long blade came through the car roof and Kyle fired a burst through the roof and he hit something as the car swung and they hear loud metallic sound coming from the rear of the car.

From the mirror he saw that the woman was now hanging from the back of the car and her hands had ripped holes in the trunk lid. "Shoot again!" He yelled to Kyle." Sound of assault rifle made his ears ring and hot shells were rolling under his shirt, Again Kyle had opened fire and this time right next to his face.

They saw how several rounds hit the woman's face and upper torso tearing her skin open. What they saw next made both of them scream like a little girls in the merry-go-round.

Two blue optic was staring them from the broken face. "It's that female robot from the Terminator movie." Yelled Kyle and smell of urine was added to the smell of gun powder.

John noticed that he had also lost control of his bladder and he yelled in panic, "Shoot her again! Do it now before she gets in!" And Kyle emptied remaining clip to the female robot and this time she fell down and rolled into the street, but for their horror she just stood up and started to walk after them and all the damage was gone. They continued to move away from the robot and soon they started to relax a bit.

"Maybe she got enough and went home to watch TV and eat chocolate?" asked Kyle and tried to sound hopeful.

John thought a moment and said, "No Idiot!, You remember the movie, she will come after us and hunt us until we are dead. We need to destroy her or leave the country and hide in some cave."

* * *

June Darby was jogging at the side of the road and she was feeling very much alive, it felt great to have a quiet moment and run under the night sky. She smiled, she had also learned something new. First she learned that normal bullets can't go through her Cybertronian armor and secondly she had learned that she could run after the car and even catch it if needed. Latest thing she had learned was that she had a small tracking devices that she could attach to things and track where they went.

A problem that she had were the bullets between her human exterior and her Cybertronian armor, they felt kind of funny against her armor. One by one she let the bullets out and eat them like peanuts, she needed to keep her energon levels high because high speed running and constant alt mode repair had consumed a lot of energon.

She heard the car horn and she turned to see who it was, it was the old lady who used to work as a midwife in the hospital. She waved to the lady and saw that she stopped at the side of the road. June walked next to her car and old lady opened driver side window.

"OH! It really is you June, I was thinking that it could be you, but as I'm half blind it's hard to see the road in the night." said the lady and laughed.

June smiled and said, "Hi Mrs. Skinner." She had worked already so long with the old people that she had learned that Mrs. Skinner was some kind of unofficial leader of the old ladies in the Jasper and she had lots of friends around the town.

"It is not wise to run around here at night time, beautiful young woman like you could get assaulted."

June giggle and said,"Oh! Yes, I kind of got a reminder of that already."

Mrs. Skinner opened the passenger door and said, "Hop in and I will drop you off in some safe place."

June hesitated a moment and decided to take the offer, "You can drop me off near the industrial area? I have a friend in there that can give me ride home."

"Fine for me, I bet it's a man that will give you a ride." Mrs. Skinner said and laughed.

June was amused, she likes to work with old people and some of them had quite an interesting sense of humor.

They were driving and talking casually about people they know and suddenly Mrs. Skinner asked, "How is Jack doing?"

"Oh! You know my son Jack?" June asked and sounded a bit surprised.

Mrs. Skinner laughed, "Everyone in the Jasper knows your son, well at least every woman who has a mobile phone."

"Oh! Dear." was only thing that June could say, she had even blushed a bit.

"So how is Jack's wife taking his change?" Mrs. Skinner asked and glanced at June.

June was a bit confused, "What change?"

"There is a rumor circulating that Jack is having a sex change operation."

June was now in panic, Jill had taken that rumor seriously. "No, I mean, well, you see." She was really confused, how to stop the rumor.

Mrs. Skinner smiled and said, "It was still kind of unexpected because of the other rumor."

Now June felt cold and her voice was shaking a bit, "What other rumor?"

"There is a rumor that he is having a Japanese mistress because his wife is not taking care of his needs."

June was screaming in his mind, it has to be Miko who had started that rumor. "No! , No!, There are mistakes these rumors. Jack is fine and happily married to Sadie and he is not going to have a sex change operation."

Mrs. Skinner looked June with a clever expression and asked, "Oh! That's nice, then there is no issue for you and Sadie to come to meet us at the ladies bridge club? That way Sadie would get a change to cut the rumors quickly."

June said, "Of course we can come!" Then she remembered that Sadie is just Arcee's hologram.

"That's so nice, I tell all the ladies that we have a special guests for next meeting."

June was in panic and tried to change the meeting, but the old lady had started to talk about her son, he was Jack's school principal and he seemed to value Jack a lot.

When they arrived near the industrial area June gestured one spot in the side of the road and Mrs. Skinner stopped her car in there and decided to remind her about the meeting.

"It's important that you and Sadie come to our meeting. These rumors can hurt her a lot if you do not stop them and best place to do that is in our meeting." June nodded, she needed to talk with Arcee and figure out how they can arrange this, but first she had to deal with the bad guys.

She waited that old lady's car light were gone, then she transformed to her femme mode and started to run deeper into the industrial area.

* * *

A few minutes later June was sitting on one of the factory roofs. She had just scanned the target area and located ten other human males and to two that had attacked her. Based on information that she saw in her scanner humans were arming themselves, clearly they were planning to fight.

She locked her targeting computer to the car that she had chased earlier. Her right arm transformed to the energy weapon and she opened the fire. For a brief moment factory area was lit by the intense bright energy beam and then the car exploded. It was a beautiful explosion, car broke down to the tiny particles that flashed around the factory area like a million fireflies. June smiled, she did not know what this weapon was, but she loved it because it made beautiful explosions.

June looked her list of weapons and smiled, somehow she had lots of different weapon and defense systems available and she felt like she was one of those street musicians that had a lot of instruments to play with. Her hole life so far hand been full of fears for her and Jack's safety and now she had the tools to protect herself and her Jack. She also understood that her new aggressive behavior was coming from her femme side and not from her worrywart human side.

She selected new weapon mode and this time her right arm transformed to the pipe like weapon that had two ends, one in front and one in back. She felt how energon started to concentrate inside the tube and the weapon started to make noise like it was charging up. She moved her target lock to the wall of the building and for her surprise target area was now covered hole factory building and she got some kind of proximity warning. She though that this looked good as she planned to make a hole into the wall and with close proximity it would be easier to hit the wall. She was about to fire when she got a comm call from Optimus. She answered and asked what he wanted to talk about.

Optimus sounded worried when he asked, "June, Agent Fowler just called me that you are hunting criminals. You know how I don't like that Cybertronians are killing humans and I'm sure that Jackson also shares my point of view."

June was a bit pissed that he took Jack into this, "You know these guys attacked me in my own home and tried to kill me, are you trying to say that it is Okay to do that?"

There was a silence in the comm line.

"Let me ask you other way around, what if it was Jack that got attacked and not me what would you do?" She knows that this is a bit unfair as Optimus valued Jack like his own son.

Optimus let out of sigh and said, "I got your point, but doing things like these are not what we expect from you. If you decide to continue, just remember that you are fully responsible for your own actions." Optimus ended the comm call before she could argue with that.

June was getting angrier, for her it seems that everyone expected that she would just sit in the kitchen and weeps and let the men or mech do the hunting. If it would be Airachnid or Arcee there would be already pile of bodies in the streets of Jasper and everyone would just try to cover that up.

She turned her scanners back to the building and saw that her weapon had turned back to normal arm. She was distracted by the call so much that she almost forgot what she was doing in here. After she had destroyed the car, those two men know that she was there and now she had given them time to prepare for attack.

Suddenly June got warning of incoming rocket and her body started to move like on automation, she jumped up and tried to move her body out of the rocket's path. She managed to avoid the direct hit, but explosion destroyed the roof and June fell down into the building.

* * *

Agent Fowler was in the helicopter and heading towards Jasper. Earlier he had a call with the Prime and he was explaining the situation to him and asked that he tries to call June and make her stop. Now Optimus had called back to him.

"Will she kill those attackers?" He asked again, in this case trying to get a direct answer from Optimus Prime was like trying to interrogate an old psychic lady with a crystal ball.

"Like I said, it's hard to predict, she is a femme now she can do anything she had gotten in her mind. And I can't order her to stop, she is not under my command. Only Jackson can make her stop and come back to him."

Agent Fowler felt like he would blow a blood vessel from his head, "DAMN! And Jack is now Cybertronian vegetable."

"Agent Fowler, I don't like that you call Jackson as a Cybertronian vegetable." Optimus was clearly annoyed.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry about that, I call back to you later when I have new information." He said and hanged up.

This was from Agent Fowler's worst nightmare, he had wild fully armed Cybertronian femme hunting some small criminals. Worst part was that the hunter was normally so calm and reasonable June Darby. He got a bad feeling what would come out of Jack when he finally gets fully operational, he had a similar femme frame as June and according Ratchet he had also inherited some really nasty stuff from Airachnid. Agent Fowler swore like an old sailor, if angry June was deadly in her femme form then angry Jack in his femme form would be like a walking nightmare.

Helicopter pilot turned toward him and said, "Sir, we got a message from the UAV operators, they say that one factory in the industrial area had a second explosion. Also we got a message from the General Bryce, he demands that you take immediate actions to cover this up."

Again he swore and told the pilot, "Head there and alert all units. The primary target is to rescue Ms. Darby and the secondary is to eliminate all the hostiles in the area."

Agent Fowler got a feeling that this mission would be a huge failure with a pile of body bags as the damsel in distress was more dangerous than the bad guys.

Continued in chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

**You scratched my car  
**

Jack Darby woke up in the middle of the night, he looked around and saw that he was between Arcee and Airachnid, they were still in the deep rest mode and he decided to be quiet and not to wake them up. He stood up and tried to remember why did he woke up, it took a few minutes to get his mind working and he remembered that he had seen a bad dream about June, she had been attacked by some evil men.

Without thinking he jumps out of the berth and landed softly on the floor. It took few seconds to before his optics adjusted to the darkness. He started to walk softly towards the door and when he was next to the door he heard a soft female voice in his head.

" _Jack you should go back to rest, Arcee and Airachnid will be in panic when they woke up and see that you are missing."_ Jack tried to focus, he knows that this gentle and loving sound belongs to Vector Sigma and she talked to him time to time and telling what he should do.

" _June is in danger"_ he said in his head.

" _June is a femme now, she can handle this one so you go back to rest."_ said the gentle voice.

Jack decided to ignore the voice and he opened the door and sneaked outside. He started to head towards the command center and when he arrived he heard how Optimus was talking with Agent Fowler. They seemed to talk about June and what she was doing. When Optimus ended the comm call Jack walked closer to him.

Optimus noticed him and asked, "Jackson, what are you doing here, you should be resting?"

Jack tilted his head and looked at Optimus with his green optics, this was the pose that made Arcee and Airachnid to give him what he wanted, last time it had been one of Ratchet's shiny tools. He saw that his pose started to work also with Optimus and he asked, "Is June in danger?"

Optimus had a gentle smile in his faceplate and he said, "Don't worry, June is just fighting against some bad guys, she will be fine."

Jack kept staring at Optimus and saw that he was getting nervous.

"Agent Fowler is going to help her so you don't need to worry."

"Optimus not helping June to kill the bad guys?" he asked and saw how Optimus looked like he was stabbed in the spark by Megatron.

"Uh! You see it is like that, I don't want that humans to get hurt!"

Jack thought this at one minute and then asked, "You want June to get hurt?"

Optimus was clearly in panic when he tried to find an answer for his question.

"Call June!" Jack said and hopped to the large console and tried to dial for June's comm.

Optimus nodded and helped Jack to dial June's frequency. "June here, what now? I just got hit by a rocket so I don't have time to argue."

Jack tried to think hard and he said, "Honey here, are you Okay?"

"Honey! You should be resting! Now go back to rest, I will be Okay!" said June with a surprised voice.

Optimus stepped closer to console and said, "I think Jackson has something to say to you so listen closely June."

Jack looked at Optimus and tried to think hard then he remembered what to say, "June, Kick Ass!"

June laughed and said, "Yes Honey, I will do that! No go to rest!"

Jack smiled and said, "Yes June!" And heard how June and closed the comm.

Optimus looked like he was lost when he asked, "What if she kills them? Who is responsible of that?"

Jack was already walking back to the Arcee's room and he looked over his shoulder and said to him, "You are a big bot, you can handle that." Jack started to run back to Arcee's room.

Inside the room Jack carefully climbed to the berth and when he was going to lay down Airachnid opened her optics and asked, "Honey what's wrong? Do you need energon?"

Jack did not have time to think what to say when he was pulled next to Airachnid and placed near her breast armor. Airachnid's armor opened and revealed her two large and soft energon tanks with round valves, she pulled Jack next to one of them and Jack's internal protocols kicked in and he started automatically suck energon through the valve.

Jack heard how Arcee also woke up and said, "Oh! He was hungry." Arcee started to caress his back and Jack started to make happy purring sound.

* * *

Inside the factory June grinned, she had just got a permission from Jack to do some ass kicking and it felt like some restraints has been taken from her femme code. She activated her hair sensors to get a better picture what was going around her. Soon she got a map of all things that emitted signals and that induced humans and helicopters that were approaching, it seems that Agent Fowler was coming to crash the party and that gave her an idea.

She transformed herself into the human form and made her clothes ripped and gave herself some bleeding wounds. When she started to walk towards the emergency exits, she saw from one of the windows her own reflection and it looked like she was hurt by the falling debris from the roof.

From her scan she knows that behind the emergency exit door there was a human male waiting with the gun. Behind the door she yelled with painful voice, "Don't shoot! Don't shoot! Don't hurt me!"

"Come out slowly and keep your hands visible." Instructed the man and June did so. When she was outside she saw that this man was about his twenties and in good shape, not a bad looking man she thought. Man was nervous and with her gun he gestured June to move further.

"Where you alone in there?, Did you see some kind of robot in there?"

June tried to look surprised when she asked, "What? A robot? No! I was alone in there when the roof almost fell on me."

The man relaxed a bit and June used this opportunity to attack, it took only one light kick and the man was down. A quick scan told her that the man had a slight concussion and several of his ribs were broken, but he would live. June decided that she needed to learn how to control her strength better or she would end up hurting people she did not want to hurt.

June dragged the unconscious man behind the dumpster and started to examine his pockets. From his right back pocket she found a wallet containing a driver's license, several credit cards all in different names, some money and condom that had passed its best before date.

June looked at the driver license and said to the unconscious man, "Well Rick, it seems that you don't have luck with the women."

From Rick's left front pocket she found something soft that made her blush and from the right front pocket she found a pack of bubble gum.

She giggled and said to herself, "Now I can kick ass and chew bubble gum." She remembered hearing that kind of quote in some movie.

She activated her t-cog and started to scan the man. When she was ready there was two identical men behind the dumpster, one in the ground and another one standing next to him and grinning. June took the gun and the radio and started to walk towards her targets.

For her it felt strange to be in the man's body, somehow she had imagined it a bit different. She felt how man's thing was moving around when she was walking. She wondered how should men handle that extra thing in their pants. Somehow that made her think about Jack and the thing inside her pants started to grow. June had to think something other to cool her down so she thought about Agent Fowler. Clearly she needed to experiment with this new alt mode more when she was alone or maybe she could as Jack's help.

"Bad boy! Stay down!" she hissed and thought again Agent Fowler.

The real test came at the door, she met the guard who stopped her and asked, "What's going on Rick? Should you be out there to look at that robot?"

June answered with Rick's voice, "A robot? Do you really believe stories like that? Anyway I need to go and take a dump after that I go back there."

"Okay, but make it snappy, boss is really in the edge and he doesn't like slackers."

June opened the door and said, "Yeah! I got it." And stepped into the factory.

Quick scan around the factory floor revealed that it was full of large wooden boxes full of machine parts and some of the boxes had also weapons in them. She had dropped in the middle of some big smuggling operation. She noticed that the rude man was at the back of the factory floor and yelling something to his men. He was not clearly happy with the search results. June kept walking closer and she saw that men noticed her, but kept his presence as normal, her new alt mode Rick was working fine.

Suddenly she heard from the radio, "John, I found Rick, he is badly beaten up and behind the dumpster. I think that robot got past him."

There was a dead silence in the factory when everyone looked at her and then that rude man yelled, "It's the robot, it has taken Rick's form, shoot it!" And then hell broke lose in the factory, everybody was shooting at her direction and she got down to the floor. She crawled and tried to find a safe place and then she got an idea. She saw one of the men shooting to her old position, she scanned him and transformed herself to look like him.

She stood up with the gun and opened fire randomly around the factory. Same time she looked the new target to scan, she saw one older man and she turned herself to look like him. She heard how men started to scream in fear and shoot again, they had noticed that she could change her form to look like anyone of them and that made them scared.

June got down and turned to her femme form and blended into the background of the factory floor. She kept looking how everyone was shooting at everyone, when they thought that she had taken other ones form. It was like an amusement park made for scary trigger happy people. Someone decided to add some extra power to the game and toss in a grenade. The pressure of the explosion broke several factory windows and killed one of the men. Shooting continued and blood stains started to cover the floors.

Suddenly the roof windows blow up and several men in the black clothes and ski masks dropped into the firefight. The fighting got more intense as now there were more armed targets to shoot. June saw how a group of men in black were passing her and she heard how one of them commanded others, "Keep your eyes sharp, we need to save Ms. Darby before we can take these bastards out."

June transformed into her human form and waved to the men, soon they surrounded her and formed some kind of protective circle around her.

One of the men with a black ski mask asked "Miss can you walk? We need to get you safe from here." June nodded to him and felt how he placed his around her waist and started to half carry and half push her towards the door.

When they arrived to the door June heard angry yell behind her, "You bitch! This is all your fault! I will make you suffer!" She turned and saw the rude man, he was pointing his gun towards her with mad grin on his face. Before he could pull the trigger his head exploded. June made a quick scan to the direction of the bullet revealed that it came through the window, there was a sniper on the roof of the nearby building.

One of the man in the ski mask said, "When you have to shoot, shoot. Don't talk. ' Other men laughed for his quote and started to hurry her again towards the door, they were worried that she would get hurt during the firefight.

When they arrived outside June saw that black helicopters were landing and more men was pouring out of them. Men with her hurled her towards one of the helicopters and pushed her into it. "Primary target secured." yelled one of her escorts to the radio and Helicopter started to lift off. From the helicopter she could see that the firefight was still going on, but it seemed that men in the ski mask were winning over the bad guys.

June looked around and saw that in the helicopter there was a pilot and Agent Fowler. She saw how Agent Fowler gestured towards the headset and she picked it up and placed it on her head.

"June, I'm not happy and you have some explaining to do." said Agent Fowler through the headset.

June tried to say something, but was interrupted by the Agent Fowler, "Not now, lets wait that we are lone in the secure place."

Only thing June could do was to look through the helicopter window how the scenery changed. They were flying quite low and June got a temptation to jump out of the helicopter. She decided to wait and see what Agent Fowler had to say to her.

"Well, yeah! Of course!" said Agent Fowler and looked arrived at the small military airfield and after they had landed Agent Fowler escorted her to the small building. Inside the building there was a small room with a table and two chairs and on the wall there was a mirror. Agent Fowler offered her chair and when she had seated he sat the other side of the table.

Agent Fowler cleared his throat and said, "Now June, it would be nice if you can start from the begin and tell the whole story to me, I will keep it confidential of course."

She gave her best smile to the Agent Fowler and said, " I can see through the mirror and I assume that this confidentiality is also applying to that agent there and for the video camera?"

"Well, yeah! Of course!" said Agent Fowler and looked embarrassed.

June started to explain what happened, but kept some of her abilities hidden, she did not want to reveal how easy it was for her to change to different human forms and what kind of weapons she had. It took long time to go through all the details and Agent Fowler tried to ask them again just to see if she would change the story. It took hours before she got out and this time Agent Fowler took her to the car.

Agent Fowler opened the car door for her and she sat in the car. From window June saw how he answered his phone, she got a temptation to to eavesdrop, but decided to let it be. Agent Fowler sat in and started to drive to the gate of the airfield. There was a long silence and he started to speak only after they got to the main road and started to head towards Jasper.

"I got a news that from attackers only two men survived. One was the man named Rick and another one was the man called Kyle, I think you know them. Luckily none of my men died in the firefight.

June thought about this and said, "I see, I assume that you take care of them?"

Agent Fowler nodded and said, "You will not see them again."

She did not feel any sorrow for those men that had died in the firefight and that made her a bit concerned. She searched her feelings and understood that her femme code was dictating what she was allowed to feel towards those that she considered enemies. She needed to talk with Arcee and Airachnid to ask how they saw things, as she needed to understand her limitations and weaknesses.

When they finally arrived to the Autobot base it was already late morning and she remembered that Miko and Raf would be there. When they got out of the car she heard how someone was playing Japanese pop songs and singing, that was not Miko. She was curious and started to walk towards the human area.

To her surprise she saw how Jack was singing karaoke with Miko and dancing similar way as Japanese girls in the video. She was stunned, Jack had a beautiful singing voice and his dance movements matched exactly those in the video. It also seems that his singing and dancing was amusing Airachnid and Arcee a lot as they both watched him like they would be looking some kind of superstar, she could guess that both of them were recording what they saw.

She noticed that Miko saw her and yelled in surprise, "WOW! Ms. D you look yourself again! So you can transform to human? Can you transform into other forms? A plane? A car?" She run to her and started to touch her and questions just got coming in.

June saw that Jack had stopped singing and was standing there looking a bit confused. In June's eyes he looked really beautiful in his gun metal black femme frame, it was hard to take her eyes off from his beautiful green optics. June's spark skipped a beat when she saw how Jack recognized her and smiled to her.

June smiled back and said, "Honey you sing beautifully. Did Miko teach you how to sing?"

Jack run to hug her and said, " Honey likes Miko, she teaches how to dance, sing and kiss. Kissing is fun, I kissed several times Airachnid, Arcee and Miko. I also kissed Raf, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Optimus and Ratchet."

June saw how Miko started to run away and she tried to yell after her, but Jack took June in his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, it lasted a long time and June felt like her processors would melt. She decided to forgive Miko as this was a useful skill to have. After her systems were starting to work again she noticed that Jack had moved away and was now front of Agent Fowler. June's optics got all wide when she understood what was going to happen

"Jack no! Don't k..." yelled Agent Fowler, but it was too late.

Continued in the next story


End file.
